better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place Where We Belong
The Place Where We Belong is the first song in Season 10: March of the Oni featured in the episode, Uprooted. It is sung by the Young Six when building the Treehouse of Harmony. It is also the third song in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, featured in the episode The Belly of the Beast. This time, it is sung by the Ninja and the Mane Six, and it plays when they tried to make Beohernie fall asleep. Lyrics Uprooted : Silverstream :: We celebrate our friendship : Ocellus :: We celebrate the tree : Sandbar :: The memories inside us : Six :: We'll build for all to see : Smolder :: The tree brought us together : Silverstream, and Gallus :: (Brought us together) : Smolder :: And even though it's gone : Silverstream, and Gallus :: (Even though it's gone) : Gallus :: Our monument of friendship : of Young Six :: (Of friendship) : Six :: Can make the gift live on : Ocellus :: A piece from me, a piece from you : Silverstream :: We'll use the tree and we'll make do : Gallus :: If things don't fit, there's lots of glue : Six :: Friends don't quit in the end :: And together, we'll see this through : Smolder :: It's hard to say farewell : Sandbar :: To something you hold dear : Sandbar, and Ocellus :: But goodbye isn't forever : Six :: As long as we are here :: The tree is in our memory (ahh-ahh-ahh) :: Its roots have grown deep in our hearts :: (Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts) :: Its branches raise our spirits, together we're all bound :: Forever it stands, lost but now it's found : Smolder :: So lift a beam and build it strong : Silverstream :: Work as a team, it won't take long : Yona :: Hey, Silverstream, I think that's wrong : Gallus, and Yona :: We'll live the dream and sing our song : Six :: And make the tree something all can see :: In a place where we belong! :: The Belly of the Beast : Nya :: Our Friendship never fails : Jay :: We make it so comfortable : Kai :: This song helps it to fall asleep : and Mane Six :: We'll made for all to hear : Zane :: We’re inside the beetle : Jay, and Lloyd :: (Inside the beetle) : Fluttershy :: To find an important part : Jay, and Lloyd :: (An important part) : Lloyd :: Let’s make our beetle to sleep : of the Ninja :: (To sleep) : and Mane Six :: Can make the gift live on : Pie :: We’ll make it warm, and make it soft : Rarity :: Like the birds building our nest : Lloyd :: If things don't fit, there's need something : and Mane Six :: Friends don't quit in the end :: And together, we'll see this through : Dash :: It's hard to let things go : Kai :: To something you hold dear : Kai, and Nya :: The song that making it calming : and Mane Six :: As long as we are here :: We tried to find the missing part (ahh-ahh-ahh) :: As long as we go deep in our hearts :: (Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts) :: When we reach the belly, together we're all bound :: Forever it stands, lost but now it's found : Zane :: So warm it up, and feel it strong : Nya :: Work as a team, it won't take long : Cole :: Hey, Nya, I think that's wrong : Lloyd, and Cole :: We'll live the dream and sing our song : and Mane Six :: And the beetle can sleep in a comfy way :: In a place where we belong! Trivia *In “The Belly of the Beast”, this song refers as “Beohernie’s Lullaby”, so that it will fall asleep to find the inverter from the Land Bounty easier. **This is also similar to how Harumi sings to baby Wu to fall asleep in Dead Man’s Squall. *The song is taken from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode of the same name, Uprooted. *During the song in “Uprooted”, the way Silverstream sings is like Dove Cameron, an American actress and singer who also plays Mal from “Decendents”. *This song shares similarities to Make This Castle a Home, another song sung by the Mane Six (sans Twilight Sparkle). **The first song for the Young Six as a group, it follows a similar structure as “Make This Castle a Home,” with the melody handing off between the group, and coming together as a chorus throughout. **While still having differences, the instrumentation and overall style of the song also shares a similar vibe to that of the season 5 song. **Both songs have a reprise, except that there is another version of a song in the different episode. *Even though the original Ninjago episode doesn’t have this song, the Ninja sang this song to make him sleep, after it got swallowed. *The lyrics in “The Belly of the Beast” is slightly different than the original version in Uprooted. The original version is about how to rebuild the Tree as a Treehouse of Harmony, while the modified version is how Beohernie will fall asleep. *When Kai sang “To something you hold dear”, it is almost similar to Sandbar’s voice. **This is because Vincent Tong, Sandbar’s voice actor, also voices Kai. *This is one of the songs that Jay harmonize some parts of song. **Also, this is the first time two Ninjas harmonizing it, for instance, Kai and Jay. *Unlike the song in Uprooted, this song ends with an added piano chord when the Ninja fell asleep calmly. **If you look at Lloyd closely, his sleeping face was reused in Green and Gold. Errors *In the Italian and Ukrainian versions, Cole sings “Deep in our Hearts”, instead of Kai. Category:Songs Category:Season 11 songs